


What's Yours is Mine

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [49]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad AU, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Hux, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessiveness, alpha kylo, snoke is a terrible person, violence mention (that doesn't happen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: "Ever since Papa got mad at you a few months ago you've been really really sad, and even though he's not mad at you anymore you're still really sad."Hux wants to patch up his and Ren's relationship after a three month misunderstanding that ruined him, to make their family happy again. He's not very good at it, but Ren adjusts his idea to bring success.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all here's this :^O  
> Ren named the kids after his grandpas. Why did Hux allow him to name their first Anakin? I have no idea.

**What's Yours is Mine**

"Shh..." Hux shushed the baby when it whimpered, balling its fist and shoving at him weakly. "Don't cry..." Ren was asleep on the bed, and he didn't want the baby to wake him up at all. _Their_ child was in the next room, sleeping peacefully. _His_ child was still fussy during the night, more than theirs had ever been. He didn't want to bother Ren with a child that wasn't his. 

Ren insisted that because the baby belonged to Hux, that made it his child as much as his biological one, because Hux was his omega and as Hux's mated alpha, any of Hux's children were automatically his. Hux knew that was just an appeasement, that he didn't mean it at all. Ren had been so quick to abandon him originally; there was no way that a simple talk from a lieutenant had changed his mind so quickly from three months of bitter resentment to unending love and care.

At least he'd been allowed to see their child again, and hadn't been alone when he gave birth to his baby. Ren surely despised the baby for not being his, even if Hux hadn't had any say in its conception. Snoke had tricked him, kept him shut up in his citadel until his heat hit and then forcefully bred him.

Thinking about it made him feel sick. He loved his child, of course, but he hated how they came to be. The baby scrunched up its face, making an unhappy noise, and Hux cradled them close to his chest. "I wish you were Ren's." He pulled down his undershirt so they could nurse. "Everything would be much happier if you were, but I love you just as much as your brother even if you aren't."

Something slid down next to him, and he looked down to see his other child was hugging his arm. "Anakin? What are you doing?"

"You're sad."

"Oh..." Anakin was finely tuned to his and Ren's emotions through the force. "That's just how Mum is, Anakin, don't worry." If Anakin started to dislike the baby too, Hux wouldn't know what to do. Not being allowed to see him had felt like he was being tortured, having to purposefully avoid him would be hell.

"Ever since Papa got mad at you a few months ago you've been really really sad, and even though he's not mad at you anymore you're still really sad."

"It hurt a lot, that's all. I didn't get to see you for three months, and he didn't love me when I needed him to." He'd been terrified, sick, and stressed. Instead of listening to him, Ren had jumped to conclusions and avoided him, leaving him all alone. Then he'd suddenly come back, overwhelmingly caring and full of pity. It'd felt so fake he'd barely been able to stand it. Even now, it all felt fake when Ren interacted with the baby.

"But he loves you and Bail now... I can sense it."

Anakin wouldn't lie to him, but it just seemed too hard to believe. Ren had truly hated him. Took their child away. It had only been a matter of months since that happened. It seemed impossible that he could have reverted back to normal so soon.

"Does he ever... dislike Bail?"

"No. He likes him just as much as me. He only hates Snoke."

He felt like it was wrong of him to use his young son to find out what his own alpha thought of him, instead of talking to the man. "How did he feel the day he stopped being mad at me?"

"He came in and he was really upset... Um, he felt really guilty and bad, like he'd made a really bad mistake and had failed... at protecting you, and at being a good mate." After a long minute of silence, Anakin squeezed his arm. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How about you, do you like your little brother?"

"Mhmm! I can't wait for him to get bigger so we can play together! I love him a lot!" Bail kicked his legs. "Sometimes I pick him up and tell him all about my day. He likes it a lot, I think! He's kind of hard to sense, 'cuz he's so little. One day he'll be able to talk back!"

"That's right. I'm sure he loves you as much as he can, too. You two can spend the whole day talking to each other if you want."

Anakin smiled. "Hey, Bail! Doesn't that sound great? You, me, and Mum can spend all day talking!"

"What about Papa?"

"Him too! As long as you two are nice and happy again!" Anakin looked sad, suddenly. "I miss when you two were happy with each other. Ever since he came back you're both sad when you look at each other. Are you two going to like each other ever again? Or are you just going to go back to the way it was when Bail was still in your tummy and Papa didn't know it was all Snoke's fault, 'cause I didn't like that at all-" 

Anakin started trembling. As he began to cry, Hux pulled him close. "I want you two to like each other again-"

"Don't cry, An... I'll talk to your father tomorrow, alright? I'll get everything resolved, I promise." He kissed the top of his head. "Let's get you back to bed. I'll spend the night with you, okay?"

-

He led Anakin back into his bedroom and tucked him in. Then he put Bail beside him. "Watch over him, I'll be back in a minute." The boy nodded, looking at his baby brother and sniffling. Hux went to his datapad at his desk and put in that he would be taking off next day cycle. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Ren. The alpha was sound asleep in the bed, holding onto Hux's pillow.

Tomorrow would solve any lingering upset feelings between he and Ren. He'd be able to feel as if any affection Ren showed him and Bail from tomorrow forward was genuine, and Ren would be able to vent any leftover feelings from those few months. Anakin wouldn't have to be scared of them disliking each other again, and Bail would grow up in their happier family.

He returned to Anakin's room and crawled under the blanket so that Bail was in between he and Anakin. His son was much calmer now, especially with Hux's arm over him and pulling him close, but with just enough space for Bail to be comfortable. "Goodnight, Anakin, Bail."

"Night Mum, night Bail..." Anakin yawned and closed his eyes. Hux watched them until they were both fast asleep before allowing himself to close his eyes.

-

When Hux woke up, he found that his surroundings were not Anakin's bedroom, but rather, were his quarters. He was on his own bed. Bail was next to him, squirming and mumbling, and Anakin was sleeping on the other side of the baby. There was a weight pressed against him, and an arm wrapped around him. Ren. The man must have moved them all to the larger bed during the night.

Bail whined, so Hux pulled down his undershirt and tugged the baby close. Finding his chest, Bail began nursing. 

This was nice. Hux felt content for the first time in a long while. He had both of his children with him, his baby feeding and happy, his son peacefully sleeping; his mate pressed up against him and holding him close. Everything was quiet and calm, and he wished that it could always be like this.

Hopefully, this would become more common after he enacted his plan. He could get used to waking up like this everyday.

-

After Anakin woke up and they both ate breakfast delivered by a droid and got dressed, Hux was ready to fix everything. He gave Anakin the baby and told him, "Why don't you show your brother around the ship? If he needs anything, just find an officer, alright? And at noon I'll come get you."

"Okay, Mum!" Anakin slipped into his shoes. "Come on, Bail, you'll love the ship!" As the two left, Hux sighed. 

Ren came up behind him. "You're fine with letting them wander around?"

"Tracking device in Anakin's shoes."

"Smart. Any particular reason you shooed the kids out?"

Hux swallowed, feeling nervous. "Well..." He turned around, and took a deep breath. "I want you to punish me."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Huh. That's new. Not sure how I feel about punishment play in sex, but we could try it out-"

"No! I want you to actually punish me!"

"For what?" He looked genuinely confused, and that made this all so much harder.

Clenching his fists, Hux answered, "For Bail! For having another man's baby! Just- just punish me so everything can go back to the way it was before-"

Ren was taken aback. "I'm not going to punish you for that! There's nothing to punish!"

"I'm your omega and I had a baby that wasn't yours while we're bonded!"

"Well, yes, but you didn't want that to happen. It's not your fault, it's Snoke's." Why couldn't Ren just take out some anger on him? If he could just hit him or yell at him, then everything would be okay. "Did you _want_ to have Snoke breed you?"

"No!" Hux cried. "No, I didn't! But I love Bail!"

"Of course you do, he's your baby."

"But he's not yours!"

"So? He's yours, just as much as Anakin is, so you love him."

"But-"

"I'm not angry at you, why won't you understand that? You didn't do anything wrong. And Bail is just as much my son as Anakin is. What brought this on?"

"Anakin's scared we won't love each other again and I promised him I'd fix everything today..." He crumbled, and his eyes pricked with tears. Maybe he was just making everything worse, and they'd really never go back to normal, and Ren would stop showing him forced affection. He'd rather have the fake love than none at all.

"Hux. Getting hit by me isn't going to solve anything. I don't want to hurt you. Why do you think I'd hit you?"

"Because you hated me and took away Anakin for three months when I needed you, and then when you came back everything felt so fake I thought you still hated the baby and I." Ren looked pained. "This is pathetic, I'm sorry. Just... Just forget about it. I'll go tell Anakin it didn't work out." Anakin would be heartbroken, but he couldn't lie to him about this.

The door slid open, and they were both hit with the sound of a crying baby. Anakin was holding Bail, who was wailing at the top of his little lungs. "Bail started crying and he won't stop!"

The tears were back, and this time Hux struggled to hold them off. He swallowed, and took Bail from a worried Anakin. He glanced at Bail, and then at Ren. "Sorry-" He left the room, taking Bail with him.

"Mum?" As the door slid closed, Anakin was left staring wide-eyed at it. He looked up at his father, and came to a quick conclusion. "You guys hate each other again, don't you?" He lasted all of two seconds before bursting into tears. "Mum said he was going to make things better and now he's gone forever-"

Ren tried to calm him down. "We don't hate each other, An! He's not gone forever, he just needed some time alone." Anakin didn't believe him, sobbing. "Let's go find him." He picked up the boy, and carried him out of the room. Reaching out for Hux with the force, he found where he was, and turned down the hall towards him. 

-

Hux had retreated into an empty conference room, which Ren opened with the force. The omega was sitting on a chair, trying to soothe Bail. The baby hadn't ceased crying, and Hux was rocking him.

Ren put down Anakin as he entered the room. Their son quickly went to Hux, climbing into his lap. Hux hugged him with one arm.

"Don't leave!"

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. I'd never leave you two." Ren didn't like how he wasn't included in the group Hux wouldn't leave. If he couldn't bring Hux to his senses, then the omega was very well going to leave him. He just needed to figure out a way to convince Hux that he did love him and Bail, that he wasn't angry at him at all, it didn't make Hux any less his just because he was deceived and take and advantage of by a being he couldn't hope to fight.

Hux nuzzled Anakin's head to calm him, and Ren knew how he could fix things as he stared at Hux's neck. Their bond mark was in full view, the scar faded by time. With their bond already long in place, being bitten by another wouldn't replace it, but he knew that even just nipping it affected Hux quite heavily. It'd been the main way he'd gotten Hux to calm down and relax during both of his labors, Bail's especially.

He realized he should have 'reclaimed' Hux as soon as Mitaka had told him what had happened. Given Hux the bit of aggression he needed to shake him back to normal, and then treated him the same way he did the first time he was expecting for the rest of his pregnancy, as if Bail was biologically his, instead of something to pity Hux for being forced to carry. While he'd treated him with utmost care, it hadn't been what the omega needed from him. Hux craved some sort of immediate structure, a means to order in his life, not just comfort. His life was spiraling out of his control, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Anakin, I need you and Bail to go back to your room. Even though he's upset. I have to speak to your mother about something. We'll come back later."

Hux was reluctant to put down his crying children, but let Anakin go when he saw the firm look in his alpha's eyes. He gave Bail to Anakin, and then gently nudged him in the direction of the door. Anakin clearly didn't want to leave, but obeyed his parents and set off, sniffling.

As soon as the two were out the door and down the hallway, Ren turned his focus to Hux. The omega looked horribly sad, obviously expecting Ren to say that they'd be ending their mateship and that he'd be taking Anakin again. A quick glance at his thoughts confirmed it. Hux was mentally preparing himself for just that.

He looked so frail and depressed that Ren felt bad for what he was going to do. He reassured himself with the reminder that Hux needed this, or else he'd be sad forever, and the kids would grow up with sad parents who couldn't be near each other.

Like this, Hux could easily be captured by Snoke again. Ren couldn't allow that.

While he wanted to shower his omega in nothing but love and affection and to tuck him far away from the rest of the galaxy, he took a deep breath and then commanded, "Get up."

Hux looked surprised. He stared up at him. When he didn't move or say anything more, Hux stood up. The man dug his fingers into his palm and tensed up, preparing himself to get hit. 

Ren grabbed his shoulders, and guided him over to the wall. He wasn't harsh with pressing his back to it, but his head still hit the wall with a dull thud. Hux's eyes widened, and he brought his hands up to Ren's chest. 

There was a jittery frightfulness coming off of him, along with an excited anticipation. He dipped into the shallows of Hux's thoughts.

_-this is for Anakin and Bail. Ren isn't like Snoke, he'll only hit me, not breed me, so this will be easy. Just get through this, and then Anakin and Bail will be happy-_

While it was still upsetting that Hux assumed he was going to strike him, he was glad that he wasn't afraid he would forcefully mate him. He wouldn't dare touch Hux until the man gave clear consent for it. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Hux's lips. The tension in the omega eased, and he gripped Ren's shirt to keep him close, though he had no plans to pull away. "What are you going to do...?"

"What I should have done as soon as that Lieutenant told me what happened." He wrapped an arm around him and lowered his head to his neck. "Reclaimed you." Hux swallowed, grip tightening.

He nipped the bond mark, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bring a little noise out of the omega. "You're mine, but it seems like you're the only one that doesn't know that."

"Yes I do..."

"No. You've been acting like you're all alone, instead of relying on me."

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Not at all. You're my omega. As long as you're mine, how could I be?" He bit him, an open mouth bite instead of a little nip, but still not hard enough to break the skin. Hux whimpered. "Everything about you is mine-" Another bite, another noise.

"Your heart is mine, your power, your ship- your entire being is all mine, no matter what anyone or anything does to you. As long as you say that you're mine, you are. Even if you fail the Order, if you lose your power, if Snoke steals you away again, you're my omega, and I'm your alpha. You know it's true. That's one thing that can't be changed."

Hux shivered. "I'm yours."

"Everything about you belongs to me. All of your children, too. Anakin, Bail- they're both my sons, because you gave birth to them saying you were my omega, which means-"

"They're yours! Bail is yours, Anakin is yours!"

"That's why we're going to raise them together, because I'm not the kind of mate that doesn't raise his own children with his lover. I would never hurt either of them, and I would never hurt you. I made a mistake in how I treated you, I can't apologize enough for those three months, but I won't make the same mistakes again. You need to understand that I don't fake my love for you and Bail. You're both mine, as much as you've ever been, and as much as Anakin is. I swear it."

Hux was trembling, so he'd gotten through to him. Now to seal it. He bit down on the old bond mark, reopening the scar.

-

Hux was wobbly on his legs as they walked back from the medbay. He had a smile on his face, and was radiating content, so he didn't seem to mind at all. Ren steadied him with a hand on his lower back for the first part of the way, until Hux insisted that they hold hands. As soon as their fingers intertwined Hux looked giddy, and Ren couldn't resist kissing him. He had such a goofy, blissed out expression as he pulled away that Ren had to smile the same way at him.

While he'd definitely smiled at and kissed Hux a lot the past few months, this was the first that Hux knew they were genuine, and he was so happy about it it was almost hard to believe he'd been so sad earlier.

It took them a bit to get to their quarters, but Hux was much steadied by the time they got to the door. He entered the code and stepped in. "Kids?"

Not wanting Anakin to jump to any conclusions, Ren quickly assumed his place next to Hux and wrapped an arm around him. Hux leaned against him. "There you are!"

The kids were on their bed. Anakin was curled up next to Bail, who he'd set down in the middle of Ren's cowl. Anakin had Hux's greatcoat over himself and partially over Bail, who looked very happy and was squirming energetically, babbling. Hearing them, Anakin looked up, revealing that he'd been crying the entire time they were gone. 

Ren let Hux go to soothe him and assure him that they were definitely not leaving, and picked up Bail from his little nest. The baby looked happy to see him, reaching for his face. He let him play with his fingers, booping his nose to make him laugh. The baby gave a high pitched squeal of laughter when he did it, surprising him.

"Oh, I see." Bail tried to touch his mouth as he spoke. "You mimic your mother's emotions, don't you? He's very happy, so you're very happy. I think you're going to be a much calmer baby now, aren't you?"

"Is that what he does?" Hux turned to look at them. He was hugging Anakin tightly. "That explains why he's so fussy."

"I did it when I was a baby. My mother hated it, didn't like having some baby miming all her feelings, latched onto her thoughts." He lifted up Bail, and the baby very much enjoyed being up high, giving another squeal. "You're just like your Papa."

"He can latch onto my thoughts and mimic my emotions all he wants. It means I'm his favorite. Your mother clearly didn't appreciate a child's love for their favorite parent." Hux reached for Bail, so Ren handed him over. "Your grandmother doesn't understand how special a force sensitive baby is. You're just showing how much you love me." Bail reached for his mouth, so Hux kissed the top of his head. 

Anakin glanced at both of his parents. "Do I do that?"

"You're very good at sensing our emotions. When you were a baby you'd get unhappy when you sensed we were unhappy."

"I like both of you equally, then?"

"Bail will latch onto me, too, soon. He's only picking favorites because I need to spend more time with him." Ren said, crossing his arms.

"Papa's jealous!" Anakin gasped. "You better start making Bail love you more or else he's only going to like Mum!"

"I'll do my best." He got onto the bed with them and hugged the three of them close. Hux rested against his chest, and Bail settled down, following suit with Hux's relaxed mood. Anakin hugged him back. 

It was peaceful, until Anakin noticed the bacta patch on Hux's neck. "You got hurt! Bail, Mum got hurt!" Hearing his brother's distressed voice, Bail whimpered. 

"I'm fine, An- don't worry, a medic already put medicine on it, and I've got bacta. I'll be all better in a few days."

-

Bail's fussiness abated to normal infant levels over the next few days, and stabilized through the next week. Instead of having trouble sleeping, he slept for a few hours at a time, before waking up and crying for food or another necessary need. 

As Bail whined for the first time that night, Hux groaned. He'd had an exhausting day at work, but knew the baby needed his attention. Before he could get up, Ren gently pushed him back down and got off the bed to tend to him.

They'd worked out a system. If Bail needed food, Ren would stay in bed and Hux would go tend to him. For anything else, Ren would get up. Hux suspected he wanted to bond with Bail more, and Bail definitely liked falling asleep on Ren's shoulder, his large hand rubbing his back. If Bail just wanted attention, Ren would bring him over to the bed so he could see the both of them.

If Hux was absolutely exhausted, Ren would just float the baby over with the force. Then he'd force Ren to carry him back to his crib, because he was worried that one day Bail would hit the side of his crib.

Though he did like feeding Bail from the bed. They'd be nice and warm, and Ren would watch them, one hand loosely on his leg or stomach.

"Baby wants his mum-" Ren brought Bail over. Hux sat up and took him. After a minute of rocking, Bail fell back asleep. Hux yawned, giving the baby to Ren. He settled down as Ren returned the baby to his crib. The man crawled back into bed, and pressed up against the omega. "Night..."

"Goodnight, Ren." This was nice, Hux thought. His children both happy and asleep, and his husband falling asleep with his arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what Ren said he's really hoping Hux doesn't have any more kids he's run out of grandpas to name them after. He managed to get Hux to agree w Anakin but if he tries to suggest Vader it's not going to happen.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
